


The Drunken Holiday

by OhNoCows



Series: Gravity-Falls-Girlfriends [4]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alcohol, Brief Mentions of Dipper, Brief Mentions of Ford, Brief Mentions of Stan, Christmas, F/F, GFGF, Gravity Falls - Freeform, Gravity-Falls-Girlfriends Series, Hanukkah, Mabel Pines - Freeform, Oregon - Freeform, Pacifica Northwest - Freeform, college students, drunk, mabifica, ohnocows, poker game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 20:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19911448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhNoCows/pseuds/OhNoCows
Summary: Carrying a grown adult up a flight of stairs was no easy task—especially when that grown adult was completely and utterly wasted.





	The Drunken Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> So, I know I rated this G but I did want to throw out that there is drinking in this. I didn’t feel it warranted the T rating but I also didn’t want to just catch you off guard either if that’s material that you are sensitive to.
> 
> Enjoy!

Carrying a grown adult up a flight of stairs was no easy task—especially when that grown adult was completely and utterly wasted.

Yet here she was, Pacifica Northwest, once heir to the Northwest fortune, carrying her girlfriend upstairs to the room they were staying in at the Mystery Shack. 

Quite the contrast from once never having to lift a finger to do anything. 

They were there on holiday visiting. With Oregon State University being out for a month on break, Mabel had come back to Gravity Falls to stay at the Shack and celebrate Hanukkah with Stan, Ford, and Dipper while Pacifica spent Christmas with her parents.

Her and her parents weren’t on great terms, but their relationship had started to heal. She still stayed at the Shack with Mabel instead of with them when they came to visit Gravity Falls, and the visits where few and far between for being only a couple hours away at school, but they were happening and that’s what was important.

She’d be lying right now though if she said that the thought of staying with and taking care of a drunken Mabel wasn’t making her regret not taking her parents up on their offer for her to stay with them this trip home.

“Mabel, please at least  try  to walk up the stairs. I can’t just carry you deadweight,” she grunted out. They were only a few steps up and Mabel had yet to pick up her feet. In fact, she hadn’t really moved at all aside from managing to swing her arms around Pacifica’s shoulders to hang onto.

“Pazzzzz...Pazzy Paz Paz! Whereah we goin’?? Izthe game over already?”

Ugh. The stupid game. That’s the reason she was currently in this predicament.

They had gotten into town the night before and had walked in on Stan playing a game of poker with Ford, McGucket, and some of the other guys in town. Mabel had wanted to join in but Stan had insisted she’d get smoked in the game and that it’d be best for her to just leave it to the guys. That, of course, lit a fire in her and the competitive side came out.

Ten minutes later with some sailor-worthy swear vocabulary that Pacifica couldn’t _believe_ she had just heard come out of Mabel’s mouth, hands were being shaken over a bet that was made and a poker game the following night was set up for the guys to come back and let Mabel join in.

The whole entire day leading up to the game Stan and Mabel had acted like children. Multiple jabs and threats flew back and forth between them until Pacifica couldn’t take it anymore and left her practically begging Dipper when he’d arrived that afternoon if they could go to Greasy’s or see Wendy or on some kind of monster hunt; something— _anything_ — to get her out for a little bit before she went crazy.

It eventually had come time for the game and the details of the bet were being re-stated in front of the whole table acting as players and witnesses. It was something along the lines of there being a smelly, ratty old loser shirt and an apology song being recorded while Stan was wearing a prom dress and heels, blah blah blah...at this point in time Dipper and Pacifica hadtuned out the nonsense and resigned themselves to setting up a smaller table nearby to play some lazy rounds of Speed while talking and watching the game. 

Unfortunately, they hadn’t noticed until it was too later that Stan and Mabel had broken out a bottle of scotch mid-game that was quickly consumed by them both in between trash talking each and dealing different hands.

Dipper was the first to notice their slurred words, but only when almost all of the guys had left and their voices weren’t white noise anymore. They were a quarter of the way through their second bottle when he pointed it out and that’s when Pacifica had intervened and ended their game, firmly stating that it was going on 2:00 AM which was way past her and Mabel’s bedtime. Not without a lot of protests, she eventually persuaded Mabel to come with her and now here they were, trying and failing to make it up just a couple steps of the stairs to the attic.

“You are so going to owe me for this—Ow! Hey! Careful not to pull my hair!”

Mabel stopped and roughly swung around to face Pacifica. She had tears forming in her eyes and stared at her for a moment before hugging her tightly, “Uh oh, oh no, Paz I’m suh sorry. I did’in mean tah hurt you. I’m s-sorryyy...”

She began sniffling and Pacifica sighed, “Hey, Mabel, shhh baby, it’s okay, I promise. I know you didn’t mean it, it was an accident. Let’s just go get some pajamas on and go to bed, okay?”

“O-okay,” she sniffled, wiping hers eyes and began actually taking her own steps to go upstairs. Pacifica inwardly cheered; they were clumsy steps but steps none-the-less.

They finally made it up to their room and Pacifica sat Mabel down on the side of the two twin beds they had pushed together to stay in this week. Dipper had generously offered to sleep in the old body-swap-carpet room—now with hardwood floors, thank goodness.

“Can I wearthe sparkle glitter sparkly rainbow nightie??” Mabel asked, eyes half lidded and beaming. 

Pacifica smiled and shook her head, “Sure, let me find it for you.”

Finding that specific nightie was a bit difficult, undressing and dressing Mabel had proven to be just as hard as going upstairs, but getting her to lie down together after getting ready for bed herself was beyond easy.

“Oh, you are gonna wake up with the worst headache tomorrow,” Pacifica whispered while burying her fingers in her wavy brown locks and lightly massaging her head. She leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Mabel’s lips, tasting the sting of the scotch that still lingered with something else resembling a smokiness. Was that...a cigar flavor? When had they even started smoking??

They were facing each other like they typically did when they got into bed together, this usually being the time they’d exchange soft murmurs and kisses back and forth that their mountain of blankets and pillows would keep safe from the outside world, but Mabel’s eyes were closed and she was about to completely succumb to sleep when she mumbled something Pacifica didn’t quite catch.

She leaned forward again, “What’s that, Mabes? I didn’t hear you.”

“You’re the sweetest ever....” she breathed out, “and I’m gonna marry you someday...”

Pacifica’s hand stopped in its tracks, her heart pounding as the movement of Mabel’s chest rising and falling regulated to slow breaths associated with deep sleep. She was zonked, leaving Pacifica to take in what she’d just said.

They’d been dating for going on three years now, finally getting together their senior year of high school and now halfway through their sophomore year of college. They’d lived together for a year and a half, had said ‘I Love You’, had deeply explored the different parts of one another both emotionally and physically, but never had they’d talked about _marriage_ before.

Sure, she’d known it was probably coming soon. Mabel was the love of her life, her best friend, she’d thought to herself often that she’d never want to do life with anyone else and that obviously meant marriage and a family at some point in time, but at twenty-years-old and only halfway through their undergrad she’d expected this conversation to be on the back burner for a little while longer.

She rolled over onto her back and stared up at the ceiling where Mable had glitter-glued glow-in-the-dark stars everywhere years ago, replaying Mabel’s words over and over again:

 _ ‘ You’re the sweetest ever, and I’m gonna marry you someday... _ ’

Pacifica smiled. If she really was going to be a wife in the near future, she needed to start learning how to cook.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m always looking for feedback so please feel free to leave some! I love to hear from you and chat! Also, leave any ideas for prompts you might like to read!
> 
> Best Wishes,  
> OhNoCows


End file.
